Tsukuyomi and Tentacole
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: Ten years since they first met and seven since they graduated U.A., everyone from the notorious class A has moved on to bigger things. Some things, like the ongoing relationship between pro heroes Tsukuyomi and Tentacole are constant. But that doesn't mean they can't bring about big change. Enjoy! I'm on Ao3 and Tumblr as ZeroUnitRGB.


It'd been seven years since graduating U.A. and everyone from the chaos-causing class A had moved on to greater things. Some were still sidekicks because they were overly attached to the heroes they worked with. Others were about to make their debuts as big solo heroes. The ones who cracked the top 100 most popular heroes in Japan already opened up their own agencies. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu even got their own longtime sidekicks.

Tsukuyomi Hero Agency opened up three years ago. Tokoyami was Morning Crow's sidekick for the first four years after his graduation. The same pro hero he interned for during his first year of high school after the sports festival. It was partly because he enjoyed working for Crow. The other part was to stay close to his boyfriend who lived in the Fukuoka prefecture. It got him some teasing from his classmates for a bit but he could handle that.

But while they lived close to each other. They rarely got to see each other due to work.

"I don't mind you having a boyfriend," Crow mentioned one day, "but you may want to keep it a secret from the public."

Tokoyami heard this advice before. From his homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota.

Being in a romantic relationship didn't usually have a negative impact on a hero's popularity. In most places of the world anyway. There was this weird mentality among Japanese fans where they maintain this delusion that they can get together with actors, singers, and heroes. So they lashed out at those who got into relationships. Thus, Japan's celebrities liked to keep their romantic lives secret from the public unless they were super high profile or didn't have a fan base of mostly the opposite sex desiring them.

It was worse for Tokoyami who was in a same-sex relationship. While Japan made some progress on the issue, it was still… an issue.

For years, their society of heroes focused on passing laws only concerning heroes. It was a big deal so they ignored everything else.

"If we hadn't discovered superpowers then humanity would've made great leaps in space travel," was what critics during the dawn of heroes said.

But now that all the necessary laws and institutions on Quirks had been established, the governments of the world returned to discussing the previously sidelined political issues. One of them being same-sex relationships which various heroes each took their own stance on. But even the former number one hero, All Might, couldn't convince the masses that love is love.

The only hero that was able to make any big social change for the LGBT community was Thirteen. They basically said, "I'm non-binary," and everyone was like, "Yeah, okay." No one really wanted to argue with someone who could literally suck them into a black hole.

It was upsetting to Tokoyami. But becoming a pro hero was his dream. And in order to be a hero in this day and age, popularity was important.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tsukuyomi-san!"

Tokoyami looked up from the bright computer screen, the only source of light in the dark office. Even though he could easily turn on the glass chandelier on the ceiling, light the multiple candelabras, or open the black curtains covering the wall of windows. His intern was holding out a pink-wrapped heart-shaped chocolate for the Jet Black Hero.

"Thank you Artemis," Tokoyami nodded.

"I also got your coffee," Artemis smiled, cheery as ever, "black, like you like it."

"You can just put it on the desk.

Even though Tsukuyomi was still relatively new to the solo hero scene, Artemis chose to be an intern at his office. He had been impressed with the way she turned her silver hairs into arrows during U.A.'s annual sports festival and scouted her. He hadn't expected her to take him up on the offer or to even return later in the year.

"You also got chocolates from your friends," added Artemis, who always checked the mail. "I still can't believe Creati and Froppy were your classmates!"

Two of the most popular new heroines. Every young aspiring heroine wanted to be like them for their big debut. Jump into the scene the way they did, Quirks ablaze and villains afraid. Although it was their kind smiles and gentle behavior towards the people that captivated the public.

"Is… there one from a Shouji Mezo?" asked Tokoyami.

Artemis looked over the six chocolates. "Earphone Jack… Uravity… Invisible Girl… Pinky… nope, no Shouji Mezo."

He shouldn't have asked. It was obvious from the contents. Shouji always sent him flowers every year, not chocolate. Then again, it'd been eight months since they'd last seen or heard from one another, even on a screen. That was the longest they'd gone without talking to one another. But it couldn't be helped. Shouji was drafted into a big mission in America and Tokoyami had to train Artemis.

Had Shouji finally gotten tired of trying to keep things together?

"We should go on patrol," said Tokoyami, wanting to get his mind off it.

"Eh?" Artemis blinked. "Even today?"

"Doing patrols isn't just to stop villains," Tokoyami reminded her. "We also do it to give peace of mind to civilians."

As they got to the front doors and opened them up to the brisk winter air, they saw a giant standing before them. Standing at almost a whole forty centimeters taller than Tokoyami, with six muscular arms, wearing a thick winter poncho, and had white bangs that covered most of his face. Immediately, Artemis plucked a hair from her head, it hardened into an arrow. She thought for sure he was a villain until he spoke through his mask.

"Fumikage," he blurted out.

Tokoyami pinched his thigh underneath his cloak. "Mezo?"

Artemis watched as her stoic and strict hero ran forward and practically threw himself into the stranger's arms like a little kid running to their parent after a tiresome day at school. Not only that but they were on a first-name basis with each other? Even Earphone Jack and Deku referred to him solely as Tokoyami and Tsukuyomi. The world was starting to spin.

"I wanted to see you in person," said Shouji. He pulled out a potted bouquet of roses out from behind his back with his lower hand. "And… give you these."

Tokoyami took the flowers. Even though he liked to live in near total darkness, he took good care of the gifts that Shouji gave him. Always leaving them out in the sun to bask and watering them on a regular basis. He couldn't bear to let even a single one of them wilt when they came from Shouji which was he wanted them all to be potted so they could last longer.

"You traveled five hours just to give these to me?" asked Tokoyami.

"Not just that," said Shouji. "I… wanted us to go on a date."

Artemis let out a gasp. "Tsukuyomi-san, don't tell me this is your boyfriend!"

Shouji had been so focused on Tokoyami that he almost didn't notice the teenage girl there. It took a few moments before he recognized her as one of Aizawa's students from U.A. "You're… Kamika Sora, right? I watched you in the sports festival, you were very impressive."

"Oh, thank you" Artemis bowed respectfully. Now that she thought about it, there _was_ a six-armed hero located in Kyushu. "You're Tentacole, right? I'm a big fan!"

"Artemis," said Tokoyami, taking his friend's suitcase to leave in the office. "Could you keep our guest company while I change out of my hero clothes?"

Artemis didn't want to get in the way of her boss's love life. "Sure, but what about patrol?"

"I'll call Earphone Jack and see if she can let you accompany her for the day."

" _Shouji's in town?"_

Of all his former classmates that lived in Shizuoka, Tokoyami only really stayed in contact with Midoriya and Jirou. The other two were still loners even after everything they'd gone through together though they were very amiable whenever they crossed paths with Tokoyami. Well, Todoroki was amiable, Bakugou had his own personal definition so friendly in his own way.

"Yeah, he is," said Tokoyami. "So I was wondering if you could let Artemis accompany you for the day."

" _Of course!"_ Jirou replied enthusiastically. _"You just send her my way and focus on your date."_

Tokoyami figured she would agree readily as soon as she heard about Shouji, being a big supporter of their relationship. After hanging up, he looked through the civilian clothes he had in the office. People would still recognized him as Tsukuyomi due to the glaring detail that his head was shaped like a bird's but he was less noticeable without his costume on at least.

Dark Shadow appeared from his back. "I haven't seen you this happy in a while."

"I haven't _felt_ this happy in a while," Tokoyami replied.

"I'm glad," the sentient Quirk said. "I think I even hear wedding bells."

"Oh, shut up."

As Shouji and Tokoyami got farther from the neighborhood, less people stopped them for a photo or an autograph from Tsukuyomi. Their soles crunched in the snow that was left behind on the sidewalk as they walked past familiar sights. Like their old high school, the local shrine, the park where they had their first official date. Nearing that last place, Tokoyami took one of Shouji's hands in his, pulling him forward, coming to a stop in front of a takoyaki stand.

"Obaa-san is still here?" Shouji inquired, recognizing the sign.

Tokoyami nodded. "She said she couldn't leave when her best customer wasn't here."

As soon as they came into view, the little old lady running the stand recognized them immediately. She gave them each a box of a half dozen octopus balls with toothpicks. They stayed close to the stand, beside a bare tree in case they wanted more. The boxes were warm in their gloved hands which helped them when they sat on a cold bench, side by side.

"I wish I could've contacted you sooner," Shouji professed. "My superiors wouldn't allow me to do so in case it compromised our mission."

Tokoyami blew on one of his snacks. "I understand. You were busy. We all are nowadays."

"It might be easier if I lived here," said Shouji. One of his hands morphed into a mouth and ate the ball before Tokoyami could.

"Hey!"

Shouji used the same mouth to kiss Tokoyami on the side of his feathery face, which became hot just a second later. "I heard you've made quite the name for yourself though. People are referring to you, Jirou, and Midoriya as Shizuoka's Triple Threat?"

Todoroki and Bakugou were still the most well known heroes. They were always taking down villains in a flash. People were already making bets that one of them would eventually become the number one hero in a few more years. Although no one in class A planned on letting that stop them from chasing after that spot, especially not Midoriya.

"Yeah, but it's just because we worked together on a couple of cases," said Tokoyami. "I hear you gained some popularity in America."

There was a news article coming out of the New York Times recently about the group of international pro heroes that took out the U.S. version of the League of Villains. Tentacole was on the front page, surrounded by a bunch of his female fans. He was especially popular among young women because they found his straightforward personality and physical strength to be quite attractive.

"Were you jealous?" asked Shouji.

"No." Tokoyami popped a takoyaki into his mouth. "I was more upset when you had to dodge a question about your relationship status."

Shouji nodded, looking down. "It was upsetting for me too."

The duo didn't want to dwell on that as they leaned in closer to each other. They finished their snacks by feeding one another. Tokoyami urged Shouji to remove the mask since there weren't a lot of people out in the park to see in the first place and he didn't want to feed a morphed hand-mouth.

"This is one thing you definitely shouldn't hide," said the Jet Black Hero. "You have such a great smile."

Shouji was facing his lover as he was being fed. "I only want you to see it." He looked away shyly. "You were the first person to tell me something positive about my mouth. So you're the only person who I want to smile for. My genuine smile."

Tokoyami could feel the feathers on his head getting hot again. "God," he muttered, "when did you get so cheesy?"

"You're so cute when you talk like that, Fumikage," Shouji chuckled.

"Sh—Shut it."

While out on patrol, Jirou and Artemis bumped into Midoriya. The trio continued their watch together, conversing with one another about random things. Of course, the main topic being class A's mushiest couple, Tokoyami and Shouji. Had it not been for their prudish class president, they might've gotten away with a lot more PDA.

"I lived on the same floor as Tokoyami," said Midoriya. "On some nights, I would see him walking by with his face in his phone and I knew he was texting Shouji because he would turn red on occasion. Then he would make direct eye contact with me before running to his room."

"Shouji's a bit of a blunt texter," Jirou explained to Artemis. "He can say anything without blinking. Including sexual stuff."

"We've gotten our fair share of TMI on some days," Midoriya chuckled.

Tokoyami would become cherry red when Shouji just casually asked the guys on the floor if they were being too loud the night before. He would try to cover his boyfriend's many mouths or yell louder than Shouji could talk. It was always fun for everyone else to watch since before then, Tokoyami always tried his hardest to be as expressionless as possible, a side effect from keeping Dark Shadow in check in his childhood.

Jirou pulled up a photo on her phone of the couple's first kiss. Tokoyami was sitting up in a hospital bed, Shouji was leaning in from the right side of the frame, and their lips made contact. Seeing her boss like that made Artemis flustered herself.

In their youth, Tokoyami and Shouji would be too afraid to hold hands in public. But for that day, they took off their gloves and intertwined their fingers as they walked through the city. Tightening their hold on one another whenever they felt the disapproving gaze of a stranger from nearby.

They stopped at a local bookstore. Another one of their favorite places to go when they were U.A. students. It was where Shouji discovered that his boyfriend had wildly diverse tastes. Going from the dark poetry section to the action shounen manga section.

"I haven't had the chance to keep up with this," Shouji remarked.

"I'm surprised they already got the newest volume," said Tokoyami.

In that moment, Shouji noticed the black scarf with a crimson rose pattern around Tokoyami's neck. He took the fringed end of it, rubbing the soft fabric in between his fingers. "Is this the one I got you for our first Christmas together?" That was almost ten years ago. "You still have it?"

"Of course," said Tokoyami. "It's one of my most prized possessions."

Shouji chuckled lightly. "Now who's the cheesy one?"

"I didn't say I _wasn't_ cheesy," Tokoyami grinned. "But you are the one who brings it out in me."

Shouji pressed in closer to the smaller man, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Good, I like it when you're cheesy."

"Mezo," said Tokoyami, his voice dropping to a hushed whisper. "Not here."

Shouji looked up, glancing around the store. They were in the corner, far from the register, no cameras, and no one in their line of sight. They could hear a few customers but it sounded like they were too engrossed in their own personal matters to notice anything going on around them. So Shouji discreetly slipped his two lowers hands up into Tokoyami's shirt, letting his strong hands stroke the smaller man's abdomen and chest.

"I've really missed you," Shouji whispered.

Tokoyami's breath came out in short bursts, tiny gasps, as he tried to tell Shouji to stop. "I've… ngh, missed you too. But please—ahn, at least wait."

"Sorry," said Shouji, reluctantly relinquishing his lover, though still close. "I just… get excited at the prospect."

"Trust me, I do too," said Tokoyami, refusing to turn around.

"Hm?" Shouji tried to look at the front of the other man's pants but Tokoyami kept his back to him. But he could tell that Tokoyami was red faced and cautiously looking around the store to make sure no one was nearby. "Fumikage… are you… erect?"

Tokoyami lightly smacked Shouji with the manga. "Whose fault do you think that is?"

"Do you have an exhibitionist side to you?" asked Shouji.

"Can we please not talk about it?" Tokoyami groaned.

The pair bought a few books before continuing on their escapade. They decided to break for lunch since takoyaki wasn't enough to fill them. There was a restaurant they went to on a faux double date with Tsuyu and Hagakure once because it was said to be the most romantic place to dine in the city. It would've raised suspicion had the two gone by themselves. But in the end, it wasn't really worth it to hide their affection in front of the waitstaff and it was a bit too pricey.

They found that they preferred to sit across from each other at a McDonald's. Chatting over burgers and fries and sodas was a lot more enjoyable for them.

"You're getting an oreo McFlurry in winter?" Shouji questioned.

"They're good," Tokoyami argued. "And ice cream is good any day of the year."

Shouji snuck a lick of the cream from Tokoyami's beak when no one was looking. "I suppose I can't really argue with that."

The city, on this day in particular, was filled with happy couples. As they passed by the movie theater, they decided to check out the screenings only to find romantic titles. Even if they got a little overly mushy at times with each other in the dorm days, neither were really into romance movies.

"Do you still have our movie?" asked Shouji.

On some nights, especially the stormy ones, they liked to watch _The Call of Cthulhu_ together. They'd cuddle up in the black fluffy sheets in Tokoyami's room with the lights off as always and the screen in front of them. Or they would be sitting side by side, against the wall, head on shoulders, laptop on lap in Shouji's room. Either way, it was their favorite film to see together.

"Of course," Tokoyami nodded. "Want to go to the convenience store to get some snacks?"

"Pocky and Yan Yan," said Shouji, "chocolate for you and strawberry for me."

"You remembered."

"How could I forget?"

Even though they had their own preferred flavors, they would still take sticks from each other's cartons anyway. They walked into the convenience store, going through the aisles together and reminiscing about old times. They used to do it often, when the night came quickly while they were studying and they didn't have the energy or inclination to make anything from scratch.

Shouji picked out some octopus onigiri. "Do you remember when you first tried one of these?"

"Sure," Tokoyami nodded. "You were tutoring me for math before our first finals."

"You got all silent afterwards… was it because you were wondering if it was an indirect kiss since I took a bite first?" asked Shouji.

It was too easy to get Tokoyami to change hues. But the amusement disappeared when Tokoyami reached for a chicken onigiri. He always got shrimp tempura before. Looking between the riceball and the bird head, Shouji wondered for a second if it counted as cannibalism.

"What?" Tokoyami blinked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Shouji shook his head. "Nothing."

They headed over to Tokoyami's place after purchasing their snacks. They were stopped at a grocery store along the way by the owner who handed Tokoyami a brown paper bag filled with fresh apples. Apparently, they always gave a batch to him every time a new shipment came in as a token of gratitude towards the hero. It was perfect considering how much Tokoyami loved the fruit.

"I asked Satou to teach me some baking techniques," said Shouji. "Think I can try making a pie for you again?"

Tokoyami hugged the bag to his chest. "So long as you don't waste these beauties like last time."

"So I overcooked a few pies," said Shouji.

"You set off the fire alarm… twice!"

"Cooking just isn't my forte."

Tokoyami shook his head, wondering how in the world Shouji even survived before U.A. implemented the dorm policy. Truth be told, while Shouji didn't have any need for material objects, his family was fairly well off. So he could afford to go out, order takeout, or just get microwaveable goods although it wasn't often. He always meticulously managed his calorie intake so that he wouldn't waste a morsel.

"I'll teach you how to cook while you're here," said Tokoyami, making it to his front door. "How long are you staying here?"

Shouji shrugged. "Not sure. I didn't come here with much more of a plan than to see you."

"Do you have a hotel room?"

"I was hoping I could stay with you."

"How am I going to get any work done?"

Once they were in the privacy of the dark suburban house and had dropped the bags on the counter, Shouji lifted Tokoyami up into his arms, bridal style. Tokoyami yelped in surprise but relaxed into his hold as he was carried onto the living room couch. No one could describe Shouji as an impatient person or as a guy with a high sex drive but it had been several months since he'd last enjoyed Tokoyami's body.

"Do you have to do work while I'm here?" asked Shouji, pulling down his mask. "I want to spend every second with you."

Tokoyami's jacket and scarf fell to the floor. As he opened his beak to answer, he felt his lovers wide lips connect with his, their tongues trying to remember the taste of the other. Hands went up Tokoyami's shirt and explored the toned expanse of skin and muscle, pausing at the nipples to give them a pinch. And with the ability of Shouji's Quirk, some nipping and licking too, which he knew made Tokoyami melt.

Tokoyami's breath became quick and shallow. "You're so much—hah—more aggressive, ngh—today..."

Hot, sweat soaked skin melded into one another as they made the floorboards underneath the couch creak with their combined weight. They turned the black leather piece of furniture into a warzone with their moaning battle cries and labored breathing. Tokoyami was turned around so that he was on all fours while Shouji prepared a weapon, long and thick. It was slathered in lubricant and with a few preliminary prods, it found its way inside Tokoyami, gradually stretching him out. Soon, the rhythmic pumping began and constant impacts made it hard for Tokoyami to last very long in this fight.

"Ahn~—hah, shit," Tokoyami moaned. "Fuck, I've—hah~—forgotten how big you, ngh, are."

Shouji knew at this point exactly where that sweet spot was and how to hit it just right. He forcefully grabbed Tokoyami by the wrists with his middle set of arms, pulling the man up. The lower set of arms positioned themselves on Tokoyami's back, helping him arch it. The top hands turned to mouths with slobbery tongues that kissed Tokoyami's neck.

"I haven't—ngh—forgotten a thing about your body," Shouji grunted.

They went at it for what felt like as long as they'd been apart. It was amazing that Shouji could even last so long considering how he wasn't one to masturbate. He claimed that it was because it was difficult to reach climax without Tokoyami. That meant he hadn't gotten off in months.

If Tokoyami could look down, he'd see that he himself had already cum multiple times as the couch was painted with white streaks. It was difficult to tell how many times because his entire body had seized up with an ongoing sensation of extreme ecstasy. It occurred to him though, while his mind was covered in a thick haze, that Shouji might've continued onto multiple rounds.

"God, you—hah!—have some crazy stamina," Tokoyami groaned.

Shouji was beginning to slow down. Soon, he pulled out and erupted, breaking the condom and finishing all over his lover's back.

The pair was wet and tired and sticky as they laid naked, limbs entangled over one another. The room smelled of their combined musk and fluids.

"I… told you to slow down," Tokoyami huffed.

"Sorry," Shouji muttered. "I couldn't help myself. You're just so tight."

If Tokoyami could, he'd turn around to glare at the large man. "You're lucky I love you so much."

After about ten minutes of just lying down, they grabbed the tissue box nearby to clean themselves and the couch. They didn't have the energy to put their clothes back on though so they walked around in the nude. It wasn't an uncommon thing for them to do after sex. Or even before they bathed.

As they were doing so, Shouji noticed the nine or ten potted flowers out on the terrace. He knew them, and knew for what event he sent them. The ones for a birthday, Christmas, an anniversary, and most importantly for Valentine's. The neighbors were always surprised to see an overflowing, well-tended garden almost all year round when the inside of the house looked to be so depressing. They'd become bare in the beginning of winter but bloom again by the end.

The first time Shouji got flowers for Tokoyami, there was a bit of a non reaction. Even though Tokoyami took good care of them, it was clear that they just weren't his thing. But when asked what to bring him during special occasions in the future, Tokoyami very quietly answered, "I like the flowers you got me." And so the tradition was born and continued.

"You're going to need a bigger terrace," Shouji remarked.

"I know," Tokoyami chuckled. "I considered moving to a place with one."

Shouji knew the house well despite only coming for a week every year. Sometimes, Tokoyami would visit him in Fukuoka. He went to the bathroom to get washed up where he noticed a small pile of crumpled up clothes next to the sink. A sweatshirt, a pair of boxers, and sports shorts, all of which were much too big for his petit boyfriend.

"Are these mine?" Shouji inquired aloud.

Tokoyami scrambled to the doorway. "Uh… yeah, you, um, left them here after our workout last time."

Dark Shadow abruptly made an appearance. "He stuffs them in his face and jerks off to start the day. It's part of his routine."

"Dark Shadow!" The Quirk retreated before its host could throw a fit. Tokoyami tried to do damage control although he was never one to lie to Shouji. "I, that is, it's not _every_ morning. Just… when I get really lonely or… when I can't stop thinking about you."

Things got silent between them. But then Tokoyami noticed Shouji's member swelling again.

"I got hard again," said the Tentacle Hero.

"I can see that," Tokoyami replied. "...Have we ever had shower sex?"

That night, as they dried off from their one hour shower that was more dirty than clean, they sat down on the couch, that was also probably filthy. They ordered a pizza and put their favorite movie on the big screen. But just as they were getting comfortable, Tokoyami in his black t-shirt and pajama pants, Shouji in his white undershirt and gray sweatpants, a cell phone rang.

"Oh, uh, hang on," said Tokoyami, reaching for his device, noticing the caller ID. "Jirou? What is it? Is there a problem?"

There was a short stretch of silence before the Hearing Hero answered. " _Depends on how you define what a problem is._ "

This seemed like a strange response. "Villains, Artemis got hurt, you got hurt… tell me if I'm getting closer."

" _What about exposed relationships?_ " asked Jirou. " _There's a hero gossip blog posting photos of you and Shouji around town. On the bright side, you two look adorable and really happy together. But more importantly, they've even spread to magazines and online hero forums._ "

Tokoyami expected a myriad of reactions. Despair, that his career might be over. Rage, towards the person who took those photos and posted them without permission. Embarrassed, because of the more intimate photos that were uploaded. Anxiety, over the idea that he could get anonymous hate mail from bigots. But the only thing he felt was relief.

"Hang on, let me put you on speaker so Mezo can hear."

As Jirou explained the current situation, they looked up the websites for themselves. Scrolling down to the comments section, they nervously gauged the reactions of people. As expected, there were a couple of hateful remarks. They were a little hard to read but nothing more than that. It would appear, for the most part, that a lot of people were supportive of the relationship. The most liked comments were from people that left their caps lock on, squealing about how great this was for Japan's queer community.

Never before were there heroes in an openly same-sex relationship.

"It's weird to be the trailblazers of this," said Shouji.

Tokoyami nodded in agreement. "I'm also surprised by how indifferent I am to the backlash."

They'd both grown in popularity over the years, garnering international attention as rising stars. And it was because of that that there were so many people defending them. They were on their side. Only time would tell how big news outlets would report on the story. But for the time being, they were okay with everything that had yet to come.

"Fumikage," said Shouji. "I've been thinking… I want us to live together."

Tokoyami blinked, unsure of whether or not he had heard correctly. "What?! But your offices…"

"I can move them here," Shouji interjected. "I just… it's so painful being apart from you. I want to be with you. All the time."

Just before Tokoyami could respond, the doorbell rang. He looked between the door and Shouji before getting up to answer and there was a teenaged pizza delivery boy who mindlessly told the hero the price of the pie before actually looking up. When he did, and caught sight of Shouji deeper inside, his eyes went wide.

"Whoa! Tsukuyomi and Tentacole!" It was obvious that he was a big fan. "Does that mean the rumors are true? Are you guys living together?"

Tokoyami looked between that teen and his boyfriend before saying with complete confidence, "Yes, the rumors are true and starting today… we're living together." Then a pause. "Would you like an autograph from us?"

"Y—Yes, please! From Dark Shadow too!"

The Quirk popped out at the mention of his name. "I like this kid. Give him a big tip. And I'm not talking about Shouji's."

Shouji started choking on nothing and Tokoyami could've sworn his life flashed before his eyes and the pizza delivery boy was momentarily confused until it hit him like a can of scarlet paint. After they paid and waved off the still red-faced deliverer, Shouji pulled his lover into his strong embrace. All six arms wrapped around Tokoyami's small frame as they quietly celebrated the decision to move in together.

They sunk back into the couch to watch their movie. They talked over some parts as they discussed their new living arrangements. Thankfully, Shouji had no material possessions except for clothes and a phone so they didn't need any extra space. The only thing that needed to worry about was how either of them would be able to just sleep if they were going to be sleeping in the same bed from that point on.

"It's midnight," Tokoyami noticed after the film ended.

Shouji glanced up at the clock. "Oh yeah… It's February fifteenth…"

Tokoyami quickly got up and went into his room, their room now, and came out with a small black box with a red bow on it. If he was tall enough, he'd plant a quick peck on Shouji's cheek but that wasn't possible with their height difference so he just held it out. "Happy birthday, Mezo."

Shouji always said that he didn't care for presents. So Tokoyami always graced him with his presence instead.

"What's this for?" asked Shouji, taking the box.

"I was going to be too busy to go to Kyushu tomorrow," Tokoyami explained. "So I got you this to make up for it but… you're here now."

Inside the box was two metal dog tags on a chain. Their names were emblazoned onto them with other information. Their hero names, birth dates, their star signs, and the day they first started going out. Shouji never needed or wanted any kind of trinkets or knick-knacks but this would be something he'd cherish forever.

"Thank you," said Shouji, pulling Tokoyami closer to him and kissing him on the forehead. "I love you… Tokoyami Fumikage."

Tokoyami smiled into his chest, relieved to know he liked it. "I love you too, Shouji Mezo."

"I love you both," said their permanent third wheel, Dark Shadow.

"We know," they both laughed. "We love you too."


End file.
